A Dish Best Served Cold
by NightSlash
Summary: Sequel to my Alternate Ending, and a crossover with Kill Bill. When a woman known as Black Mamba from Anthony's past comes looking for revenge against him, Dylan has to try to protect her lover from the woman determined to take his life.
1. Prologue

I do not own Charlie's Angels, Kill Bill, or any of the characters involved. I do own the characters Darren, Nathaniel, Ozawa, Katherine, and Bushido. Everyone else is owned by other people, so don't sue. This prologue is a flashback. 

WARNING: This will contain HUGE spoilers for Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2, which will be based on the script that is on the internet, but since the movie might be different from the script, it may not be totally accurate. I'm warning you now so you don't yell at me later for spoiling the movie in this fic.

Here's the list of who would play who.

Cameron Diaz...Natalie

Drew Barrymore...Dylan

Lucy Liu...Alex/O-Ren Ishii (flashback scene)

Crispin Glover...Anthony/Thin Man/Diamondback (Assasination Squad Codename)

Uma Thurman...The Bride/Beatrix Kiddo/Black Mamba

David Carradine...Bill

Justin Theroux...Seamus O'Grady

Michael Madsen...Budd

Daryl Hannah...Elle Driver

Vivica A. Fox...Vernita Green (flashback scene)

Michael Wincott...Nathaniel Pierce

Scott Adkins...Darren

Keira Knightley...Katherine

Masaya Kato... Alexander Ozawa

Ngai Sing...Bushido

Ok, here's the prologue.

***

**_A Dish Best Served Cold_**

****

_Prologue_

***

**_Revenge is a dish best served cold…_**

_The small church was silent…_

_…except for the heavy panting coming from the woman lying on the floor._

_Wearing a wedding dress, the blonde haired woman would have been called a beauty, except it was hard to tell considering she was covered in blood; blood that was both hers and the blood of others._

_She was pregnant, visibly pregnant, and it looked like her water would have broken in a few days, although it didn't look like she would live past that day._

_She looked around the room, at all the corpses lining the floors. Her fiancé, Arthur, his best friend, Tim, Tim's girlfriend, Janeen, Erica, the bride's best friend, the minister, the minister's wife. Not even the organ player had been spared from the massacre. _

_The bride then looked at the five in the room who had done this, who had massacred the guests of her wedding._

_There was O-Ren Ishii, the youngest of the group, twenty five. An Asian woman who had a very dark past, Her codename was Cottonmouth_

_Next was Vernita Green, a very skilled assassin, especially in the art of combat with knives. Her codename was Copperhead_

_There was Budd, the younger brother of their boss, and one of the few males in the group. His codename: Sidewinder. _

_Elle Driver…the bride didn't know much about her. Her codename: California Mountain Snake_

_And finally, standing away from the other four, was Anthony, the silent one. Unlike the other four, who had used guns to dispose of the people in the church, Anthony had used a sword that was disguised as a classy-looking cane. His codename: Diamondback. _

_He leaned against a corner of the room, smoking a cigarette._

_That was when the footsteps began._

_The bride knew whose footsteps they were._

_Bill, her boss. _

_He walked up to her, making the other four stand back, as he leaned down and pulled out a handkerchief, before beginning to tenderly wipe the blood off her face._

_"Do you find me sadistic?" he asked with a rather smooth sounding voice._

_She just glared at him, and he smiled. "I bet I could fry an egg on your head right now, if I wanted do. No kiddo, I'd like to believe, even now, that you're aware enough to know that there isn't a trace sadism in my actions…" he paused. "…well, maybe towards those other jokers," he continued, as he tenderly stroked her cheek. "But not you."_

_As he finished talking he stood up and pulled a gun out of his coat. "No, kiddo, at this moment, this is me, at my most…masochistic."_

_The bride looked at him with a pleading gaze, before saying, "Bill…it's your baby-"_

_The second the 'y' had come out of her mouth, he pulled the trigger. _


	2. We Deserve to Die

Author's Note: Parts that are in italics are flashbacks. And also, this chapter is mostly scenes from Kill Bill told in flashbacks.

***

****

**_A Dish Best Served Cold_**

****

_We Deserve to Die_

***

Anthony's hand reached out and quickly grabbed the ringing cell phone that sat on the desk next to his bed.

He had never actually used one before; he had only gotten one in case there was an emergency so Dylan could get in touch with him. After the battle with Seamus and Madison he had pretty much given up his mysterious assassin ways…mostly anyway, but he would mainly stay with Dylan and help her, Natalie and Alex on certain missions. The other two angels were still a little uneasy around him (not that he could blame them), but since Dylan trusted him they decided to give him a chance. Dylan had also started to helped him to learn how to speak, although most of the time he only spoke around her.

He looked over at Dylan's sleeping form next to him; the phone hadn't woken her up.

He brought the phone up to his ear, and heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Anthony."

Anthony's eyes widened. "Bill?"

The voice on the other end sounded surprised. "You talked."

Anthony quickly got out of the bed and moved into the other room.

"Yes, I've learned how to, but I don't try to speak that much."

"Well, there's a problem," Bill said, not waiting for Anthony to reply before continuing. "Black Mamba's woken up, and she's out for blood."

Anthony looked rather shocked at this, and that was saying something. 

"So, why are you warning me first? What about O-Ren, Vernita, Budd, and Elle?"

There was a pause. 

"Well, O-Ren…"

***

_O-Ren slowly rose to her feet, feeling the blood from the freshly-made cut drip down her body into the snow, turning it a dark crimson._

_She and Black Mamba were both panting heavily as the snow fell down around them._

_"For ridiculing you earlier…I apologize." O-Ren said truthfully to Black Mamba._

_She nodded. "Accepted." she replied. Then, after a pause, she asked, "Ready?"_

_O-Ren nodded. "Come on."_

_The former assassin and the queen of the __Tokyo__ underworld clashed, their samurai swords striking against each other with tremendous force. Then, there was a slash…_

_…and a scalp of dark bleeding hair was flung into the air before landing with a soft thud in the snow._

_Black Mamba and O-Ren's back were to each other, but they knew the fight was over. The blow Black Mamba had delivered had sliced off the top of O-Ren's head, exposing the smallest piece of her brain. Her sword fell from her fingers as she starred off into the distance._

_"That…really was a Hattori Hanzo sword," she said before darkness overcame her and she fell to the ground, dead._

_***_

"And Vernita…" Bill continued, after waiting for Anthony to tell him to after listening to what happened to O-Ren.

***

_"So when do we do this?" Vernita asked. She knew that no matter what she said, they were both going to bleed._

_Black Mamba leaned foreword. "It all depends: when do you wanna die, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow?"_

_"How about tonight, bitch?" Vernita spat at her. Black Mamba seemed pleased. "Splendid, where?" she asked._

_There was a pause before Vernita said, "There's a baseball diamond where I coach our little league about a mile from here. We meet there around __2:30__ in the morning dressed all in black, and we have us a knife fight. We won't be bothered." She stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fix Nikki's cereal."_

_As she spoke, Vernita walked over to a cabinet and opened it before taking out a box of cereal labeled 'kaboom'. Black Mamba leaned against the wall, sipping her coffee._

_"Bill always said you were one of the best ladies with an edged weapon he'd seen."_

_Vernita rolled her eyes and turned around and looked at Black Mamba. "Fuck you bitch. I know damn well he didn't qualify that shit," she said as she walked over to the refrigerator and got out a milk carton. "So you, can just kiss my motherfucking ass Black Mamba," as Vernita said the last part she paused, and then snorted to herself. "Black Mamba… I should have been motherfuckin' Black Mamba."_

_Black Mamba chuckled to herself. "Well if you want to stick with your butcher knife that's fine with me,"_

_Vernita stopped fixing Nikki's cereal for a second and looked back at Mamba. "Very funny bitch."_

_And then she quickly turned all the way around, raised the box of cereal as she reached her hand inside, and Black Mamba quickly moved out of the way just as the bit of wall where she had been standing exploded as Vernita fired the gun that was inside the box of cereal. She pulled the gun out and aimed again but Black Mamba dropped the mug of coffee and kicked it in Vernita's direction. Vernita ducked but it left her open as Black Mamba pulled out the double edged combat knife in the sheath on her waist and flung it, the blade piercing Vernita's heart. She fell to the floor, convulsed, and then expired._

_Black Mamba walked over to the body and reaching down she yanked the knife out before standing up. Feeling someone behind her she spun around._

_Nikki, Vernita's four year old daughter, was standing there, looking at her mother's dead body, before looking up at Black Mamba. For some reason, she did not cry, she just looked confused._

_Black Mamba paused for a second as she sheathed her knife after wiping the blood off it. "It was not my intention to do this in front of you, and for that I'm sorry. But you can take my word for it: your mother had it coming."_

_Walking over to Nikki she knelt down and looked her in the eye. "When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting."_

_With that she stood up and walked out of the house, leaving the little girl._

_***_

"What about the Budd and Elle?" Anthony asked, preparing to listen to another explanation behind another death of one of the assassins.

"Elle and Budd aren't dead. Elle knows, and I went down to Texas to tell Budd…"

***

_Budd leaned against his trailer, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He had just listened to Bill tell him what had happened to O-Ren._

_"Are you telling me that she cut her way through eighty-eight bodyguards before going up against O-Ren?"_

_Bill shook his head 'no'. "There weren't really eighty-eight of them. They just called themselves the 'Crazy Eighty-Eights'._

_"Why?"_

_Bill shrugged. "I guess they thought it sounded cool, but it didn't really matter, since they all fell under her Hanzo sword."_

_That got Budd's attention. "So she got herself a Hattori Hanzo sword?" _

_Bill nodded. "Didn't he swear a blood oath that he would never make one again?" Budd asked._

_"It seems like he's broken it," Bill answered._

_Budd shook his head and slightly chuckled. "Them Japs know how to carry a grudge don't they? Or is it just you tend to bring that out in people?"_

_Bill hesitated before speaking again. "Budd, I know this is a ridiculous question before I ask it, but you by any chance haven't kept up with your swordplay?"_

_Budd almost snorted. "Hell, I pawned that years ago."_

_Bill looked at his brother as if he had sprouted an extra head. "You pawned a Hattori Hanzo sword?"_

_"Yep."___

_Bill looked at him disbelievingly. "It was priceless," he said, after a moment._

_Budd chuckled. "Not down here in __El Paso__ it ain't. Down here I got 250 dollars for it."_

_Bill paused before talking. "Since it was a gift from me, why didn't you give me the chance to buy it back?"_

_"Because that would've required me to acknowledge your existence," Budd said as he drank some more whisky. "Drunken bum though I may be, I don't need booze that bad. But who the hell gives a crap anyway. That bitch ain't getting any points for killing a white trash piece of shit like me with a samurai sword. I'm a bouncer in a titty bar, Bill. If she wants to fight me, all she's gotta do is come down to the Club, start some shit, and we'll be in a fight."_

_For a moment Bill didn't speak, then, "Budd, you need to listen to me. I know we haven't spoken for quite some time, and the last time we spoke wasn't the most pleasant. But you need to get over being mad at me, and start becoming afraid of Bea, because she is coming, and she's coming to kill you. And unless you accept my assistance, I have no doubt she will succeed."_

_Budd looked rather touched by Bill's concern; but after a moment he shook his head._

_"I appreciate the concern, but I don't Jew out of paying my comeuppance. That woman deserves her revenge…and we deserve to die."_

***

"Well anyway, I'll call you if anything else happens," Bill said before preparing to hang up.

"Wait. How did you get this number?" Anthony asked.

"I got it from Charlie." was Bill's response.

Anthony's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "You and Charlie know each other?" he asked with an incredulous tone in his voice.

"Yeah, he and I go back."

Bill hung up, and Anthony looked at the fun with a weird expression before shrugging and setting the phone down.

"Anthony?"

Anthony looked up as Dylan entered the room, using the bed sheet to cover her body. "Who was on the phone?"

"…an old friend." Anthony replied. "Just an old friend."

***

 The blonde haired woman entered the motel room that she would stay at for the night. She needed the rest anyway.

She set her sheathed samurai sword on the second bed in the room, as well as a bag with some clothes in it. Opening the bag she took out a small notebook. In the notebook was a list of six people.

1. O-Ren Ishii

_Cottonmouth_

2. Vernita Green

_Copperhead_

3. Anthony

_Diamondback_

4. Budd

 _Sidewinder_

5. Elle Driver

_California__Mountain__ Snake_

6. Bill

Out of the six names, the first two, O-Ren, and Vernita were crossed off.

_Two down, four to go_, Black Mamba thought to herself as she walked over and picked up her Hattori Hanzo samurai sword. Unsheathing the weapon she looked at the reflection of her eyes on the sword.

_For my daughter…_

She sheathed the sword.

To Be Continued. Read and Review.


	3. Irishmen, Yakuza, and Lawyers: Oh My!

Author's Note: This part introduces the non Charlie's Angels/Kill Bill characters. The only character from CA that's in this chapter is Seamus.

***

****

**_A Dish Best Served Cold_**

****

_Irishmen, Yakuza, and Lawyers: Oh My!_

***

If there was one thing Alexander Ozawa knew more than anything, it was an ambush. Fortunately, there wasn't one at the moment. Alexander was in his early forties, with shoulder-length dark hair and cold brown eyes. He wore black pants and a dark collarless shirt with a black jacket.  

He stared out the window at the large mansion that he was now pulling up to. He was in the back of a limousine with two bodyguards. The first, Chu, had a shaved head, and was casually holding a sheathed short sword in one hand. The other, Bushido, and Ozawa's most loyal worker, held no weapons, but the Yakuza boss knew that he didn't need any.

Bushido was in his thirties, with spiky hair, brown eyes, and a very neatly trimmed beard. He, along with Chu, wore similar attire to Ozawa.

"We're here," the Asian driver stated to Ozawa as the vehicle stopped moving. Ozawa nodded before Bushido and Chu got out first, with their boss following afterwards. Walking up to the front of the mansion they noticed two men with guns guarding the door. They neared the door and the men nodded before opening it and allowing the trio to step inside, before following. 

"This way," one of the guards said, leading the two down a hall to a pair of double doors before pushing them open. Inside was a rather large office room, with a large table, several chairs, and several weapons hanging from the walls.

"Ozawa, it's a pleasure to meet you at last," said the man sitting at the end of the table. He was in his early forties with black hair. He wore an expensive looking suit. Ozawa smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, Pierce," he replied as he walked up to Nathaniel Pierce and shook his head. Pierce was one of the most well known lawyers in the city; he was also a _very _dangerous man, who had several tie-ins with drug lords and mafia bosses, such as Ozawa.

"Well, once our third party arrives we can get down to business," Nathaniel said after a moment before sitting down again, Ozawa also finding a seat. Chu and Bushido, however, did not; instead they looked at the other man in the room.

He sat on a desk next to the window, one leg propped up as he stared out into the night sky. He was a young man, in his late twenties, with black hair and brown eyes. He had a rather rugged-looking appearance, and, like Bushido, had a neatly trimmed beard and moustache. He turned his head and looked at the three newcomers with boredom, and at the same time, caution and hostility.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" Nathaniel pointed to the young man sitting on the desk. "This is Darren; he's in charge of my security and my personal bodyguard." Darren nodded in Ozawa'a direction, who nodded back.

Then, they all heard the front doors open. After a moment Seamus O'Grady entered, with two men behind him, one larger and buffer than the other.

"Ah, it's good that you've joined us, Mr. O'Grady," Ozawa said after a moment, and everyone could hear the bitterness dripping from his voice as Seamus pulled up a seat and sat down, wearing a grin. 

Nathaniel glanced at Darren and the others. "You all should got outside and wait while the three of us discuss business." Darren nodded before standing up. Walking over to the table he grabbed the sheathed samurai sword that was laying on it before walking out. Seamus and Ozawa also motioned to their bodyguards, who walked out of the room also. 

Once they were gone the other three got themselves comfortable. "So…how were your trips," Nathaniel asked, breaking the silence. The other two muttered their replies.

***

The bodyguards all got comfortable out in one of the living rooms, with the exception of Darren, who leaned in one of the corners while standing, closing his eyes and shutting out everyone else in the room.

Bushido gazed at the man with a curious expression. There was something about him that made the Asian assassin uneasy. The way he moved, it was the way of a professional killer, but something wasn't right. Bushido also noticed a scar that ran across his face. 

"They were trying to get information out of me," Darren suddenly said aloud, as if he had read the Asian's thoughts, speaking in a British accent. "They also cut me."

One of Seamus' guards smirked. "Looks like you got off light."

For a moment Darren did nothing, he just lightly glared at the guard. Then, he moved his hands up to the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning it before pushing it off along with his coat, revealing his slim, but well-muscled upper-body…which was also covered with scars. The other guards' eyes widened as they saw the various scars covering his chest and back. After a moment Darren reached over and slid his coat and shirt back on, re-buttoning the shirt. "Each one was made with a different bladed weapon," Darren explained darkly. 

Seamus' buff guard held up his hands in mock exasperation. "Ohhh, well excuse us. I've seen much worse."  

At this, Darren arched an eyebrow. "Where, in the mirror," he asked in a dead serious tone. Almost instantly everyone else started snickering, except for Bushido, who simply smirked. The guard was not amused however, and in two powerful strides he was right in front of Darren, and swung his fist, which was almost the size of a basketball, at his head.

Darren, without even batting an eye, dodged to the left, before slamming his fist into the guard's throat. As the man stumbled backwards, making gurgling sounds and clutching his throat, which was already starting to turn purple, Darren spun and lashed out with a reverse roundhouse kick, striking him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. 

Instantly Seamus' other guard rushed in and attacked.

***

"What was that," Seamus asked as the three heard the loud thumping noise coming from the other room.

"Oh, I'm sure it was just our workers getting to know each other," Nathaniel said matter-of-factly. 

"Should we go and intervene," Ozawa asked, and the other two looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Okay, I guess not."

***

Darren, with an almost bored expression, blocked every punch and kick delivered by the other guard. Chu and Bushido just watched with amused expressions; Bushido in particular, was watching the way Darren fought. He was patient, precise, and totally calm. He was also toying with the guard, and could have finished him off by that point. 

Finally, Darren blocked one punch before suddenly backflipping away, and both of his boots smashed into the guard's face, blood erupting from his mouth as he stumbled back. Before he could recover, Darren leapt foreword and slammed both of his feet into the guard's chest, knocking him into the wall, where he slumped to the floor.

Darren leapt to his feet and straightened out his clothes. Chu clapped, while Bushido remained quiet for a moment before stating, "Impressive." Darren nodded in response before sitting down, as both of the guards slowly started to recover from his attack. 

***

"Well, if we make the delivery at this dock," Nathaniel explained, pointing to a spot on the map on the table. "We won't have to worry about cops. That dock is practically abandoned."

Ozawa and Seamus nodded. "So, the only ones who might, in fact mess up this delivery would be his ex and her little friends," Nathaniel finished, pointing to Seamus, who chuckled.

Ozawa raised an eyebrow in response. "Who?"

"You remember that Charlie fellow I told you about," Nathaniel asked, and Ozawa nodded his head 'yes'. "His ex, Dylan-"

"Helen."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes before glaring at the Irishman. "Helen," he muttered, and Seamus nodded, causing Nathaniel to roll his eyes again. "And her two friends work for him." Nathaniel sat back in his seat, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before bringing it up to his lips. "A bunch of bitches who take orders from a speaker box. What the fuck is the world coming to?"

The Yakuza boss shrugged in response before standing up. "Well, I should probably go. I'll call if anything comes up." He turned and left, with Seamus following afterwards. 

Ozawa left first. Seamus had to wait while his guards recovered from their fight with Darren before they limped out, Seamus shaking his head in disgust after them. 

"Well Darren, I'll call you if I need your help," Nathaniel said after a moment. Darren nodded before grabbing his sword and walking out of the mansion. When he was gone Nathaniel looked at the map on the table. He smirked.

***

Darren slowly entered the dark complex of his apartment, not turning on the lights as he took off his coat and set it on a chair in the room, as well as placing his sword on the table. 

Then he heard a noise coming from the couch and he walked over and looked. 

Instantly, the cold expression that he had held when he had been at the mansion disappeared, and his features softened. Lying on the couch was a young woman, a few years younger than him. She was clad in a t-shirt and blue jeans. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair with a few blonde streaks in it. She was incredibly beautiful, and from the looks of it, she had been waiting for him and had ended up falling asleep on the couch. 

She suddenly stirred, her eyes partially opening. "Darren…?"

Instantly Darren reached down. "Shhh, shhh, shhh," he whispered, as he reached under her back and knees, gently picking her up. "Go back to sleep, Katherine." She slightly nodded and snuggled up against him as he carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed before kicking off his boots and sliding his shirt off. Getting into the bed with her, he smiled as she curled up next to him, wrapping her slender arms around him. 

"You're late again," she murmured after a moment, not opening her eyes.

:"I know. I'm sorry," he whispered in response before leaning down and tenderly kissing her forehead, causing her to smile. "I love you," he then whispered.

"I love you too," she replied before closing her eyes and resting her head next to his. For a while he stayed awake, just watching as she slept peacefully in his arms, before sleep won out, and he closed his eyes.

***

"I don't trust him."

Ozawa looked at Bushido with a raised eyebrow. "I know you don't. I admit myself; there is something about Nathaniel that makes me uneasy."

Bushido shook his head. "I'm talking about his bodyguard, Darren." At this, the Yakuza boss raised an eyebrow, and Bushido sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is if he looks at me weird even ONCE, and I'll slit his throat open."

Ozawa opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped and simply shrugged. "Fine, just try not to do anything that would get all of us killed."

Bushido nodded. "Don't worry. If he does anything suspicious, I'll just do what I always do."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ozawa muttered under his breath.


	4. The Angel and The DiVA

Ok, here's the next chapter, and our first cat fight.

* * * 

**_A Dish Best Served Cold_**

****

_The Angel and the DiVA_

* * *

Anthony stared out at the city as the sun started to slowly rise above the buildings, becoming clearly visible. He hadn't slept much the previous night, after receiving Bill's warning phone call. He knew, deep down, that this day would come sooner or later, that Black Mamba would wake up out of her coma and seek revenge upon everyone who had wronged her, including him.

But, truth be told, he wasn't worried about himself. 

He was worried about Dylan, who walked in front of him and leaned into him, her back pressing up against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as she closed her eyes and sighed. Anthony looked down at her, afraid of what might happen if Black Mamba had found out that he had fallen in love, if she might go after Dylan; although, she had spared Vernita's husband and daughter when she had killed her. 

But, there was Sophie Fatale, who had been O-Ren Ishii's second in command and best friend, and what Mamba had done to her.

****

* * *

_Bill felt his heart almost clench in his chest when he saw Sophie as she sat in the wheel chair. She had several bruises and cuts on her faces, and one of her arms was now gone, sliced off by Black Mamba. Bill couldn't really blame Mamba for doing this; he knew she wouldn't let anyone get in her way during her quest for vengeance._

_Bill walked up to Sophia, staying behind her, not wanting to see her tear-streaked face, as he comfortingly stroked her hair. "Sophie, Sophie, my Sophie; I'm sorry," he whispered after a moment._

_"Forgive me for my betrayal," she whispered in response after a few seconds, her voice hoarse and pain filled. _

_Bill shook his head. "There's no need to say that now."_

_"But still…"_

_"But still, nothing," Bill said, cutting her off. "Except, my aching heart, at what's she's done to my beautiful, and gifted Sophie." For a moment he remained silent, continuing to caress her hair. Then, he asked a question that he already had a good idea of what the answer was, but he asked anyway. "If you had to guess why she kept you alive, what would it be?"_

_After a moment Sophie shook her head 'no'. "Guessing wouldn't be necessary," she explained. "She informed me. She said I could keep my wicked life for two reasons."_

_"Go on," Bill replied._

_"The first was for information about the rest of the Deadly Viper Assassins, what they've been doing, and where she could find them."_

_Bill nodded, it made sense. "And the second?"_

_For a moment Sophie didn't answer. Then, "She wanted me to tell you what had happened tonight. She wanted you to know what she knew, and she wanted you to know that she wanted you to know. And she wanted you to know that you and the others will all soon be as dead as O-Ren."_

_Bill nodded again. He knew it. "I see." He paused, and then said one more thing._

_"One more thing Sophie…is she aware that her daughter is still alive?"_

_Sophie didn't answer._

* * *

"So why didn't you sleep?"

Anthony snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Dylan's soft voice. "Oh…I just wasn't tired."

Dylan turned around and looked up into his eyes, as if she could see if he was lying or not. There was something in his voice that seemed worried, almost afraid. But he just looked at her with his normal expression.

She leaned up and gently kissed his lips. After a moment she pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, walking inside.

Anthony just continued to stare out the window, the feeling he was having not going away.

He knew this wasn't going to end pretty.

* * *

The knocking at the door caused Alburt to raise his head. Alburt was a large black man in his thirties, wearing an expensive tuxedo and holding a sheathed samurai sword. Walking over to the door he opened a little slot near the top before staring into the pair of eyes that greeted him.

"Yes?"

"I heard you have a game going on," the man on the other side said.

"Who are you?" Alburt asked.

"They call me Bill."

Alburt raised an eyebrow. "Bill what?"

"That, I've never been called before."

"Open the door, Alburt." Alburt turned his head and looked back at the beautiful young woman who was wearing a black dress. "Let's see what this Bill looks like."

Alburt nodded before unlocking the door and opening it, allowing Bill to step inside. Bill was wearing a tuxedo like Alburt, his hair, which was turning gray, fell down to almost his shoulders. Despite the fact that he appeared to be in his fifties, Alburt knew just by the way that he moved that he was a dangerous fighter, as if the sheathed samurai sword that he was holding in his hand wasn't enough.

Bill walked into the hotel room, taking in the scenery. The room had been converted into the playing location of a crap game. Seven men stood around a table, each one trying their luck. When Bill had walked in the room all playing stopped.

"So, are you a police man, Bill?"  The young woman asked.

Bill cocked an eyebrow. "Not anymore?"

The young woman laughed. "Let him play."

Alburt nodded and everyone else continued playing. Then, Alburt motioned to Bill's sword before stating, "I'll take that."

Bill smirked. "You'll have to," he shot back. Alburt almost growled before moving foreword.

"Alburt."

Alburt stopped and looked at the young woman, who shook her head 'no'. He backed off. "Yes, Miss Boyle."

L.F. Boyle nodded before walking up to Bill. "Do you intend to start any shit with that sword?"

"I give you my word of honor, I will not start anything." 

L.F. nodded. "Good enough for me," she replied before turning back to the game, ignoring the death glare that Alburt was giving Bill, who simply smiled. He moved over to the game, when Alburt's hand came down on his shoulder, and he looked back at the bodyguard.

"Miss Boyle required a two hundred dollar membership fee," Alburt explained. Bill arched an eyebrow.

"That's pretty pricey."

Alburt shrugged. "If you don't like it, go to Vegas. If you leave now you can get there by sundown."

Bill sighed before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a wad of bills that would choke a rodeo bull to death. Pulling out two hundred dollars he handed it to Alburt. "I think I'll stay here. I'm thirsty," he said as he gave the doorman the money. Alburt pointed to the suite's bar, tended by a young woman. 

Bill walked over. "Give me a beer."

"Twenty dollars." 

Bill raised both eyebrows. "Twenty dollars for a beer?"

The bartender, like Alburt, shrugged in response. "High cost of living shooter."

Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty dollars before handing it to the bartender. Reaching down she pulled out a cup and a can of beer. Opening the can she poured half into it before handing the cup to Bill, who looked at it curiously. "I don't get that," he asked, and she shook her head. Bill sighed and brought the cup to his lips. "Cheers."

* * *

Black Mamba looked up at the large apartment complex she stood in front of. She had been told that a man matching Anthony's description was living there.

She walked into the complex, her samurai sword hidden in the large bag she carried. 

* * *

Anthony raised his head when he heard the knocking at the door. He was surprised that Dylan was already home. She was back sooner than expected. 

But, that didn't really matter to him, as he stood up and walked to the front door. He opened it…

…and froze.

* * *

Black Mamba came to the room that she had been told he was staying in. She hoped this was the right one. The last two that she had been told he might have been staying in were wrong. She knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened, greeting her with an all too familiar face. 

* * *

Anthony kept a straight face as he stared into the eyes of Black Mamba, eyes that were staring at him with murderous intent. He slowly backed up, letting her come into the apartment. For a moment neither moved, they just stared at each other.

Finally Black Mamba broke the silence. "Anthony," she stated.

Anthony nodded. "Beatrix." 

Black Mamba wasn't sure what to be more surprised at, the fact that he had spoken, or that he had used her actual name. But she pushed it aside and continued to glare at Anthony.

Finally, Anthony decided to speak again. "Look…" But she didn't let him finish as she walked foreword and brutally punched him in the face, knocking him backwards. The blow slightly dazed him but he had enough combat sense to block her next attack before slamming her into the wall. She snarled before bringing her knee up into his stomach before kicking him across the face, knocking him backwards. 

She unzipped the bag she was carrying before unsheathing her Hattori Hanzo sword. She slashed at the other assassin, but he simply flipped backwards before grabbing his cane sword. Unsheathing the blade he slashed the air, and Black Mamba screamed as she felt the thin blade tear into her stomach. The cut wasn't too deep, but it still hurt. 

Anthony took a fighting position, his blade held straight and aimed at her. Black Mamba charged and sliced at Anthony, who dodged and lashed out with his sword. She raised her own to block and his blade crashed down onto hers…

…and was instantly sliced in half.

Anthony looked at the remainder of his sword in his hand disbelievingly before looking up at Black Mamba, who smirked before bringing her leg up in a kick. Anthony quickly blocked it with one leg before turning and smashing her in the stomach with a reverse thrust kick, knocking her backwards with a grunt of pain. She quickly recovered though and started slashing at Anthony, who quickly switched into defensive. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing her to drop her sword. She hissed in pain before punching him in the face. As he recoiled, she lashed out with a jumping spin kick, the blow carrying enough force to knock him into unconsciousness. 

She walked over and picked up her sword before looking at Anthony's unconscious body. She knew that killing him while he was out cold was rather low, so instead of aiming for his chest or head, she aimed the blade at his leg, figuring the pain would wake him up. 

She stabbed downward…

…only to have her hand caught before it reached him. She looked over and found herself looking into the eyes of a VERY pissed off red headed young woman.

* * *

_A few seconds earlier…_

Dylan walked up to the apartment door, surprised to see that the door was wide open. Something wasn't right.

She quickly ran in and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Anthony lying unconscious on the floor with a blonde haired woman standing over him, preparing to stab him with a samurai sword.

Her face darkened and she quickly ran over and grabbed the woman's arms just as she brought the sword down, aiming for her lover's leg.

* * * 

Black Mamba stared at Dylan, not nervous at the glare she was giving her. She broke off and backed up, aiming the sword at Dylan.

"Who are you," she asked after a moment. 

Dylan bitterly smiled. "You're the one who broke into my home and attacked my boyfriend. I think you're the one who should be answering questions."

Black Mamba chuckled. "Boyfriend? Oh, that is rich," she muttered under her breath. Then, she glanced at Anthony. "This doesn't concern you. Just walk away." 

Dylan shook her head. "I can't do that."

Black Mamba sighed. "Alright."

With that she lunged, swinging her sword in a downward arc. Dylan dodged before kicking the sword out of her hands. She tried to punch Black Mamba, but the blonde assassin grabbed her arm and threw her into a nearby table, her body smashing it. Dylan groaned before leaping to her feet. The two circled each other before moving in and attacking again. 

They moved across the room, exchanging brutal punches and kicks. Black Mamba punched at Dylan, who grabbed her arm and twisted it. Black Mamba didn't let it slow her down as she kicked Dylan in the face, causing her to recoil as blood erupted from her mouth. Black Mamba then slammed her knee into Dylan's stomach, causing her to bend over before Black Mamba laced her hands together, slamming them into Dylan's back, and knocking her to the ground. 

Then, she got down and wrapped her arm around Dylan's throat, who gasped as her air supply was cut off. She struggled madly, but the assassin held her grip. Finally, Dylan was able to pull Black Mamba's arm off before flipping Black Mamba to the floor. The blonde kicked Dylan in the face, knocking her back and giving her some room as she jumped to her feet. 

Dylan then punched again, and Black Mamba grabbed her arm, and with a brutal twist, dislocating it. Dylan screamed in pain before Black Mamba brutally backhanded her, knocking her to the floor. 

With her out of the way, she looked over to where Anthony had been lying, only to find that he was no longer there. She turned around, and all she saw was a foot flying at her face before darkness took over.

* * * 

_A few seconds earlier…_

Anthony was snapped out of unconsciousness as he heard his lover scream in pain. His eyes snapped open and settled on Dylan, whose arm, which now looked broken, and the blonde haired warrior that was holding it before she knocked her to the floor. 

Anthony quickly rose to his feet, anger flaring up inside at seeing her mistreatment of Dylan. He quickly snuck around her when she looked at where he had been lying before lashing out with a roundhouse kick, knocking her out. 

With that out of the way, Anthony instantly turned his attention to Dylan, who was slowly rising to her feet, holding her arm.

"Dylan," he whispered as he helped her sit down, as she grimaced in pain. She slightly smiled at him before looking at her dislocated arm. 

Anthony looked at it, and then placed one hand on each of her shoulders. Dylan knew what he was doing and grabbed the front of his outfit, bracing herself. Then, with a popping sound, he popped her arm back into its socket. She screamed in pain again before rubbing her arm. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Thanks," she whispered.

Anthony nodded before looking at Black Mamba's unconscious form. "We better get something to tie her up with." 


	5. Diamondback

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy.

*****

_Diamondback_

*****

Darren's eyes slowly opened at the feel of a pair of soft lips kissing his neck. Letting out what almost sounded like a growl he grabbed Katherine's slender waist, eliciting a small giggle from her, as he sat up, pulling her up so she was straddling him. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he raised his hand up to her face, one of his fingers tracing her lips, causing her to let out a small moan. He grinned at that.

"Of course I did," she answered as he pulled away before she leaned down and quickly kissed him. "You were here with me." She then looked down, and Darren could see there was some sadness in her eyes.

He knew why.

"How much longer do you have to work for Pierce," she asked again as she looked at him again. 

Darren shrugged. "Probably until after this deal is done. He knows that I'm quitting but wants me to stay around until after the deal. He'll pay me afterwards." He then saw Katherine looking down again. "What?"

She looked up, and he saw she was crying. "Please be careful," she whispered. "I don't want to loose you."

Darren sat up a bit more, pulling her to him as she nestled into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. "You won't loose me," he whispered comfortingly in her ear. "And after this deal is done, you and I will go to some nice tropical island, where no one will be able to find or bother us." He felt her nod against his shoulder as she raised her head and stared into his eyes. He raised a hand and wiped away the tears that were trickling down her face. "I love you," he whispered as he gently kissed her. 

"I love you too," she murmured as he pulled away. Then she rested her head on his shoulder again as he held her.

They stayed like that for a while.

*****

Bill smirked as he reached foreword and started to pick up his winnings from the table. After he had won a few times in a row, Boyle had thrown everyone else out of the room.

"You didn't burn me down, you know?"

Bill looked at Boyle as he put the money inside his coat. "Of course not," he answered.  "First rule of any house, you have to have LUCKY GUY comes in and wipes the place out insurance."

Boyle slightly smirked. "If there weren't losers this wouldn't have been a game." 

Bill nodded. Then, without another word, he exited the room. 

Boyle, meanwhile, was completely unaware of what was really going on. Bill was on the job, and she, just happened to be the target. Bill was supposedly the greatest assassin of the 20th century, and while he rarely performed hits anymore, he would every once in a while.

But he wouldn't start anything. 

He would wait, let them start the trouble. If they did, they'd be dead. But if they didn't, not only would he not perform the hit, he would take the hit off the market.

And unfortunately for Boyle, she was one of the many unlucky people who decided to start trouble.

"Get my money back," she ordered to Alburt, as they heard the sound of the elevator in the hallway. "But don't kill him…just cut off his fingers."

Alburt grinned.

*****

The door to Boyle's room opened as Alburt and the four other bodyguards stepped out into the hallway. All five were armed with samurai swords. They moved to the elevator.

And stopped when they saw Bill was standing in the hall, his sword unsheathed. 

He charged. 

What followed was a bloodbath, as Bill sliced through the first four with incredible ease before attacking Alburt. Alburt was the most skilled out of the five, and he held his own for a while. 

But he ran out of luck, as Bill suddenly ducked and sliced Alburt's leg off, before rising to his feet and slicing into the bodyguard. He fell dead.

*****

Boyle crouched down, aiming her gun at the door. She was patient, waiting for Bill, or anyone else, for that matter, to walk into the room.

And then suddenly, the window behind her exploded as a black gloved hand shot through. Before she could react the hand grabbed her hair, and she was yanked through the window.

Boyle looked down, paralyzed with fear, at the ground below. They were up on the 26th floor. There was no way she would survive. 

Looking up she saw Bill, standing on the ledge outside her window. "Do you know a Jessica?" He asked, before waiting for her to answer; but she was too hysterical to.

"Well, she knows you," Bill continued, before dropping her. 

  
He waited until she hit the ground. Then, he moved away from the ledge, back into the room.

*****

"Should we call Natalie and Alex?" 

Dylan shook her head as she finished tying Black Mamba's legs up. "No. I don't want them to worry about this." As she finished up she turned around and looked at Anthony with a hard expression as she crossed her arms. "Now, what's going on?"

Anthony paused. He looked at her, at Black Mamba, and back again. Finally he let out a long sigh. He had always dreaded the thought of having to reveal this to Dylan, and now he was about to.

"I used to be an assassin."

Dylan arched an eyebrow. "I know, since you tried to kill me and the others a few times."

Anthony shook his head. "Not like that, this is worse," he continued, ignoring the confused look Dylan was giving him. "I used to be a part of a group called the DiVAS, or, The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Our boss was a man called Bill. We each had codenames based after poisonous snakes. Mine was Diamondback. Hers…" He pointed to Black Mamba. "Was Black Mamba."

Dylan nodded before asking, "So why is she here?"

Anthony paused again, this was going to be the hardest part, and he knew it. 

"Four years ago…see she and Bill were lovers at one point. Then one day, she disappeared. Bill thought she was dead, and was heartbroken. Then, in the third month of his mourning…he was trying to track down the people who he thought killed her. He finds her, alive…and she was getting married to someone else, and she was pregnant." He ignored Dylan's shocked expression before continuing. "He didn't take it well. The wedding never happened. That day, the other assassin members of the group, including myself, butchered everyone there; except for Mamba…Bill shot her in the side of the head, putting her into a coma…a coma that lasted for four years."

He raised his head and saw Dylan wasn't even looking at him anymore. He didn't blame her.

"What about the baby?" She finally asked as she raised her head and looked at him. 

"It was cut out of her that day, and Bill took it. He's raised the little girl from that day. She doesn't know," he said as he motioned to Black Mamba's unconscious body…

…only to find she was awake, and starring at Anthony in horror.

"…what?" Her expression remained the same, but Anthony and Dylan could see some hope in her eyes. "…my daughter's alive?"

Anthony didn't answer. Then, he walked over to a drawer. Opening it he pulled out a small book. He removed a small picture from the book before walking over to Mamba and placing it in front of her. 

The picture was of a little four year old girl, with blonde hair. She looked like a child version of Mamba. 

"Bill named her B.B." Anthony said after a moment. 

Black Mamba didn't answer. Then, Anthony did something neither Dylan nor Mamba expected.

He cut Mamba free.

"Get out of here," he said after a moment. "If you come back here, I'll kill you." He paused, and then handed Black Mamba the picture.

Black Mamba wasn't sure what to do, but after a moment she nodded. Grabbing her sword she walked out of the apartment. 

She'd deal with Anthony later.

*****

Ozawa entered the training room and watched as Bushido beat the shit out of a punching bag. He nailed on it with punches and kicks, before finally jumping up and nailing the bag with a reverse thrust kick. 

"I see something's got you pissed off," Ozawa said as Bushido walked over and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off his face. 

"It's that assassin of Pierce, Darren. There's something about him…." Bushido trailed off, before rising to his feet. "Look, I'm not going to interfere with the dealing because of that. I'm just saying that if he even looks at me weird ONCE, I'm killing him."

With that he walked out of the room. Ozawa just chuckled.

"He really needs to get laid."


End file.
